


This Boy In School

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: "He's got these beautiful green eyes and ridiculous hair and massive glasses. He hangs out with riff-raff but he isn't riff-raff, Dobby, he's ahero. Dobby, he'swonderful."





	This Boy In School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



"Dobby," Draco calls, clapping his hands to catch the elf's attention. He can't quite believe he has to confide in a _house-elf_ , but it's not like his father will stop working and listen to him. Especially with the kind of things that Draco wants to talk about, which consists mostly about Harry Potter.  
"Yes, Master Draco?" Dobby asks, turning around. "What is you wanting, Master?"  
"Come here," Draco says authoritatively. Dobby does, his hands fidgeting behind his back. Draco merely smiles and says quietly, "Do you think you can you keep a secret from my parents, Dobby?"  
This is a stupid question. Draco knows that the elf cannot disobey him, so any secrets can and will be kept - especially as his parents will never know about it. But when Dobby nods immediately, Draco still feels a little safer.  
"There's this boy in school," Draco whispers, leaning in to whisper in Dobby's large ear. "He's got these beautiful green eyes and ridiculous hair and massive glasses. He hangs out with riff-raff but he isn't riff-raff, Dobby, he's a _hero_. Dobby, he's _wonderful_. If...oh, _if only_ -" He cuts himself off there because even though Dobby has promised him to not tell his parents, Draco knows that if his father demands to know what Draco was talking to the elf for he will be ruined. Best not to give him too many details.  
"Is you finished, Master?" Dobby murmurs. Draco runs his hand over the elf's leathery ear and nods. "Yes, Dobby," he says quietly. "You are dismissed now. Go back to your chores."  
When the elf goes back to sweeping the floor, Draco closes his eyes and wishes for Potter.


End file.
